


Lessons

by MickeySam



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeySam/pseuds/MickeySam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow teaches Charming to dance in FTL</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhiteLadyoftheRing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteLadyoftheRing/gifts).



"Why do I have to learn?" Charming barely held back the whine. Snow had come to his room and forced him out of bed when the light was still just coming up.

Normally he wouldn't protest when she'd made him dress and then hauled him off to an empty room but she'd also forced him to put on boots that were far too shiny, too tight and had a slight heel on them.

Then the 'master evil plan' had been revealed; she was going to forcibly teach him to dance.

"Because you're a Prince now, soon to be King, and you'll be forced to attend several balls where you will be expected to dance." Snow smiled at him and restarted the little music player she'd set up, winding the side of it and returning to him. She'd dressed simply in trousers and a blouse instead of dresses but once they'd entered the room she'd swapped her normal shoes for high heels that were a shining white and put her almost at eyelevel with him.  


"Expected to, not forced to." Charming grumbled when the music started, some little melody that sounded like bells and wind chimes, no where near as boisterous as the music he was used to accompanying dancing when they'd have fêtes in the village nearest him.

She guided his right hand to her back and slipped her right hand into his left, holding her left arm above his right, her hand lightly on his upper arm, "I like to dance." she smiled at him and he gave in again like he had the last few times. "Remember the steps?"  
  
He remembered them perfectly, it wasn't all that hard to recall 'step, step, together, back, side, together' but so long as he kept messing them up she'd hold him close and carefully repeat them, staying close where it was just the two of them. "I might have forgotten a few of them." he said, adding a touch of embarrassment to his words.  
She laughed lightly, "Left foot first, Charming. We'll make a dancer of you yet."  
  
A few times he genuinely fobbed the steps, he got so caught up in watching her he didn't keep track of his feet or he'd blank on the movement they were on but still she persisted in teaching him, each time just as patient as the first.  


* * *

  
"Remember how long this one took you to learn?" Snow teased him quietly as they moved across the dance floor in each others arms.   
  
"Not all that long, actually," Charming smiled, easily keeping pace and guiding her.  
"I recall and entire day spent repeating the first steps over and over again." She laughed and he couldn't help but smile a bit brighter.  
  
"I do as well, but that doesn't mean I didn't know the steps."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Darling, it let me stay in your arms for an entire day," he repeated her words, "I'm not fool enough to give in to something when I know the reward is less than what I currently hold."


End file.
